Les Jones, une histoire de famille
by Eledonia
Summary: Quand Killian Jones est dans une cave à New-York, il repense à sa vie. A ceux qu'il a laissés... ou qui l'ont laissé. Non, il ne les a pas oubliés...ni pardonnés d'ailleurs ! ( Un peu Captain Swan désolée...)
1. Chapter 1: Eleanor Jones

**Bonjour ! Ceci est ma troisième fanfiction donc je ne suis pas très expérimentée... Ca fait un petit moment déjà que ce truc mijote dans ma tête où l'histoire est déjà finie. Je suis très contente d'avoir pu finir un chapitre !**

**Sur ce, Enjoy !**

* * *

**Disclaimer :** _Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas...etc..._

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Eleanor Jones**

Il s'était fait piéger. Quelle drôle de phrase à dire pour un pirate ! Et pas n'importe lequel en plus ! Le capitaine Crochet, Killian Jones, le plus grand pirate ! Impossible à piéger... Lui, s'était fait avoir...par une fille. Elle non plus, pas banale. C'est juste Emma Swan, la fille de Blanche-Neige et du Prince Charmant... Bref, il voulait tuer son plus grand ennemi : le ténébreux, Rumplestilskin, l'homme qui avait volé la femme qu'il aimait : Milah. Le monstre qui avait tué cette femme, volé son cœur et l'avait écrasé, devant le pirate, juste comme ça, et coupé la main de Killian Jones. Oui, Killian avait voulu tuer Rumplestilskin, et il l'avait fait ! Avec son crochet, avec le poison le plus puissant : l'ombre de rêve. Celui-là même qui avait tué son frère Liam au pays imaginaire.

Mais aujourd'hui, Killian était retenu dans une cave de New-York au beau milieu d'un monde qu'il ne connaissait pas le moins du monde. Il pensait à son frère, mort avant de pouvoir survivre, et à ses débuts de pirate. Il était alors entouré d'un équipage fidèle, sur un bateau rebaptisé _Jolly Roger_, près à en découdre pour venger son frère du roi. Et il pensait à Milah, qu'il avait enfin réussi à venger aussi. Cette joie l'emplissait malgré les liens qui lui serraient les poignets : il l'avait enfin fait. Ça avait été l'objectif depuis plus de vingt ans et maintenant, lorsqu'il voyait l'avenir, il était vide de sens et de but. Que pouvait-il faire maintenant ? Il n'avait plus aucun entourage : il n'avait aucune idée de où se trouvait son équipage et n'avait pour le moment aucun moyen de retourner dans la forêt enchantée...où il n'y avait plus personne, d'ailleurs ! Il pourrait peut-être retourner à Storybrooke, mais faire quoi ? Maintenant que la bête était tuée...

C'est à ce moment là que trois coups frappèrent à la porte. De premier abord, Killian pensa que c'étaient les propriétaires. Mais s'ils étaient chez eux, pourquoi auraient-ils frappé à la porte...de leur cave ? Ça aurait pu être des voleurs, mais ils seraient déjà rentrés. Qui que soit cette personne, en tout cas, elle ne devrait pas être là : la serrure était en train d'être crochetée. Soudain, une voix dit :

« C'est toi Killian, hein ? Pas que je m'embête à faire ça pour rien quand même...

\- C'est qui ? »

Cette voix lui était familière mais impossible de se souvenir où il l'avait entendue...

La porte s'ouvrit.

Une femme entra. Elle était plutôt petite mais une longue natte noire descendait dans son dos. Elle avait des yeux bleus sombres et un petit rictus à la lèvre. Elle était vêtue d'une longue veste noire, d'un chemise rouge et d'un jean. A ce jean était accrochée une épée. Elle dit à Killian :

\- C'est dingue ! Cent ans qu'on ne s'est pas vus et tu as déjà oublié ma voix !

Killian l'a regarda un instant et reconnu avec stupéfaction le visage d'une personne qui avait murît pendant trente ans, grandi...

\- Eleanor ? demanda-t-il, stupéfait

\- Heureusement, tu connais encore le nom de ta sœur !

Il marchaient dans une rue de New-York. Les passants se retournaient devant les habits étranges de Killian mais ils n'y prêtaient pas attention. En trente ans de séparation, ils avaient des choses à se dire.

En apparence, Eleanor non plus n'avait pas beaucoup changé. C'est à se demander où elle avait passé son temps... Comme Killian, elle avait des cheveux noir de jais et des magnifiques yeux bleus sombres dans lesquels on pouvait voir la mer se déchaîner. Aucun doute quant au fait qu'ils étaient frères et sœurs... Il demandait :

« Comment as-tu fait pour me retrouver ?

\- C'était ma mission. Je... »

Elle s'arrêta brusquement de parler. Ils étaient arrivés au port. Devant eux trônait le Jolly Roger.

Le magnifique bateau de pirate resplendissait dans le soleil. Des touristes ou des New-Yorkais intrigués s'étaient arrêtés devant cette nouvelle attraction. Certains prenaient des photos avec leurs portables. Ils ne voyait pas de bateau pirate sur l'Hudson tous les jours... Eleanor observait la merveille de ses yeux bleus. Il y avait dans son regard de la mélancolie, comme une nostalgie oubliée, enfouie sous une tonne de souvenirs. Une larme coula sur sa joue. Killian ne s'en aperçu pas sur le moment. Il s'apprêtait à monter dans le bateau quand il se rendit compte de la disparition de sa sœur. Lorsqu'il regarda derrière lui et la repéra, elle avait déjà effacé la larme d'un coup de manche. Et il ne se douta de rien. Elle monta à sa suite dans le vaisseau.

Ils avaient quitté New-York depuis une heure déjà mais Eleanor Jones était toujours dans la même position, adossée à la rambarde, regardant les vagues défiler devant ses yeux. Elle n'avait pas prononcé un mot. Avec le Jolly Roger, c'était tout son passé qui lui revenait comme une traînée de poudre qui n'attendait qu'à être allumée. Tous ses souvenirs qu'elle avait quitté pour les remplacer par l'oubli...

Killian était à la barre. De temps en temps, il lui jetait un coup d'œil interrogateur mais elle ne le voyait pas. Au bout d'un certain moment, elle se retourna et vint à ses côtés. Elle l'observa longuement et lui demanda :

« Comment tu es arrivé dans ce monde ?

\- J'y suis venu en bateau. Par un haricot magique.

\- Oui mais avec qui ? »

Il eut un moment d'arrêt. Pourquoi cette question ?

« Pourquoi ?

\- Il te manquait quelque chose pour venir ici...

\- Quoi ?

\- De la méthode et de la raison. Qui te les a donnés ? »

Il ne répondait pas. Le pirate était abasourdi par les réflexions de sa sœur. Il se décida :

« Cora. »

Eleanor sursauta à l'entente de ce nom. Elle scruta son frère.

« C'est une blague ?

\- Non ! Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi tu t'allies avec une sorcière pareille ? Tu la connais depuis quand, hein ? Tu sais d'où elle vient ? Qui est sa fille ? Tout ça tu le sais ? »

Elle criait presque à la fin. Oublié le moment de mélancolie. Place à la colère.

Le capitaine crochet était stupéfait. Il n'osait pas prononcer un mot. Dans ces moments là, il avait toujours une réplique d'habitude. Mais pas là. Pas avec Eleanor. Pas avec sa sœur.

« Oui, je sais qui elle est, tenta-t-il calmement. Elle est sans doute horrible, et a sans doute fait d'horribles choses. Mais c'est la seule qui pouvait m'apporter ce que je veux. Et je l'ai eu.

\- Et c'était quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui nécessitait ça ? demanda-t-elle, agacée.

\- La mort de Rumplestilskin.

\- Tu l'as tué ? demanda Eleanor, stupéfaite.

\- Oui.

\- Bravo. »

Elle se tût. Ils arrivaient à Storybrooke.

* * *

**Bon alors, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? J'espère que ça vous a plu. Dîtes-moi pour la longueur, je ne suis pas encore au point sur ces choses là...**

**Je ne sais pas quand je publierai la suite ni même si je la publierai. Cela dépend de la demande...et des review! **

**Merci d'avoir lu.**


	2. Chapter 2: Jolly Roger

**Bonjour! Donc voilà le deuxième chapitre. Je ne sais pas si ça sert à grand chose de le poster vu qu'il n'y a eu aucune remontée de premier. Mais bon, j'essaye quand même. Tout ça pour dire que si vous aimez, ou même si vous n'aimez pas, ce serait bien de poster une review... **

* * *

**Dislaimer : Donc aucun personnage de m'appartient (à part Eleanor bien-sûr)**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Jolly Roger

L'odeur de poisson baignait éternellement dans le port abandonné de Storybrooke. Un pirate courait sur les quais. Un pirate avec un crochet à la place de la main.

Il courait si vite qu'en le voyant en ne voyait qu'une traînée d'étoile filante sur le point de s'éteindre. Car le bateau était en vue.

Emma. Killian lui avait menti. Il n'avait aucun regret. Il voulait juste survivre. Comme toujours. Etre le survivant. Survivre au pays imaginaire, au crocodile, à Cora...et survivre à Tamara et Greg. Rien ne l'arrêtait. Même la tristesse d'une famille. Ils sont toujours ensemble, non ? Une mère, un père, un fils, une fille... De quoi se plaignent-ils ? Tout le monde n'a pas cette chance ! Et si un père ou un fils disparait... Ca arrive, non ? Lui l'avait supporté pourquoi pas eux ? De plus, ils n'avaient plus le haricot scintillant qui se trouvait dans la paume du pirate. Il se posait toujours la question d'où aller. Où se diriger maintenant ? Pays imaginaire ? Sûrement pas ! Beaucoup trop de mauvais souvenirs ! Alors forêt enchantée ? Et retrouver tout son équipage et recommencer à pirater, oubliant Cora, Emma, le Crocodile qu'il avait finalement survécu ? Enterrer la hâche de guerre ? C'était sa décision.

Le capitaine monta sur son bateau. Son royaume, son foyer. Jamais depuis qu'il avait treize ans il avait vécu dans un autre endroit. Il ne le quitterai pour rien, même pour la mort. Il ne le partageai qu'avec ceux qu'il avait choisis et ne l'échangeait pas, jamais. Du moins le croyait-il.

Pendant un moment, c'est vrai qu'il ne le commandait pas. Il n'était pas encore seul. Il y avait Liam. Son frère, son chef. Pendant si peu de temps... Et soudain il repensa à Elle. Eleanor, sa sœur. Lorsque, quelques jours plus tôt, ils étaient arrivés à Storybrooke après qu'elle l'ai libéré. Ils avaient eu à peine le temps d'échanger quelques mots. Puis il y avait eu Greg et Tamara, les séparant, avec leurs idées meurtrières. Il les avait aidés pour détruire le crocodile jusqu'à ce qu'il apprenne leur vrai but. Le pirate avait averti les autres mais ils voulaient toujours le danger, car leur cher Henry avait été enlevé. Et là, sur le pont, il y repensa. Où était-elle allée ? Était-elle sortie de Storybrooke ?

Il leva l'ancre en ressassant ces interrogations et le Jolly Roger s'éloigna vite du maudit port de Storybrooke. Killian désirait s'éloigner un peu avant d'ouvrir le portail. Peut-être que ce qu'il faisait était cruel et injuste, il ne reviendrait pas. Dans une cabine, un bruit se fit entendre. Un bruit de surprise et de satisfaction. Une cabine située juste au-dessus de l'eau. Une cabine abandonnée depuis longtemps...

Pendant ce temps, Killian pensait qu'il aurait bien voulu revoir sa sœur maintenant. Qu'aurait-elle dit ? Et il se rendit compte qu'il la connaissait très mal. Très, très mal. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle avait fait et ce qu'elle était devenue pendant ces cent années. Ce siècle, lui l'avait passé à chercher des réponses au pays imaginaire. Il ne voulait pas le moins du monde y retourner. Même pour sauver l'enfant. Qui avait deux mères, des grands-parents aussi. Un père. Mort, mais un père quand même. Un père que lui, Killian, avait recueilli il y a longtemps. A une autre époque. Dans un autre monde. Des souvenirs l'envahirent. Ces longs moments à lui apprendre le Jolly Roger, à cacher des crimes. Ils faisaient sans doute partie des moments les plus heureux qu'il avait jamais vécu... Et il était sur le point d'abandonner l'espoir de sa famille ! Pour lui, pour lui peut-être pouvait-il faire un effort...

Le bateau était déjà loin du port, lorsqu'il fit demi-tour.

Sur le quai, une famille surprise poussa un soupir de soulagement. La mère aux cheveux d'or eut un petit sourire. Peut-être l'avait-elle mal jugé...

* * *

Tous été montés. Sur le Jolly Roger, leurs inquiétudes les suivaient comme leurs ombres. Ils échangeaient parfois quelques mots. Mais rien de plus que des « Comment ça va ?» ou « Je m'inquiète tellement ». La cabine abandonnée n'avait plus donné de signe de vie. Quand soudain, la porte s'ouvrit. Tous sursautèrent sauf le capitaine Jones. La porte s'était déjà ouverte pendant le demi-tour. Sans doute un coup de vent vu qu'elle s'était tout de suite refermée. Cette fois-ci elle ne se referma pas. Quelqu'un sortit. Killian s'exclama :

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Il s'approcha et se planta devant la jeune femme qui venait d'apparaître.

Devant lui se dressait Eleanor Jones.

* * *

Comme toujours, elle éclata de rire.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi toujours ce rire ? Ce rire, irrésistible, cristallin.

Ce rire pour se sortir de toutes les situations... Une petite fille aux cheveux noirs, toujours seule...elle revivait.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? répéta-t-il.

* * *

Avec un sourire malicieux, elle répondit par une question :

\- T'as pas une petite idée ?

Aussitôt, la vérité se dessina dans le cerveau de son frère :

\- Tu m'as attendu ? Ici ?

\- Oui.

Une simple réponse, scellant un pacte.

Elle continua néanmoins :

-C'était le seul endroit où je pouvais être sûre de te revoir.

Accueillie sur le bateau à présent, elle promena un regard sur les passagers, en bas, sur le pont, qui la fixaient. Killian déclara :

\- Il faut qu'on parle.

Avec un sourire crispé, Eleanor répondit :

\- Oui, effectivement.

* * *

La cabine du capitaine. Elle n'y était pas entrée de nombreuses fois. Quelques unes en étant invitée et d'autres, moins rares, par curiosité. Rien n'avait changé. Même le capitaine était toujours là, fait rare pour un bateau de pirate...

Elle dit :

\- Les morts ressuscitent ici ?

\- Il n'est pas mort.

\- Vraiment ? Je croyais que tu l'avais tué. C'était ton excuse pour avoir pactisé avec Cora, non ?

\- Je croyais l'avoir tué. Mais il a survécu.

\- Et tu l'invites sur le bateau, maintenant ?

Il essaya de rester calme.

\- Pas de bon cœur, je te rassure. Mais oui, il est là. Il faudra t'y habituer si tu restes ici.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix...mais la méchante reine ?

\- Ici c'est Regina. Qu'as-tu contre elle encore ? s'énerva-t-il.

\- Ca c'est mes affaires. Mais il ne faudra pas t'étonner si j'ai du mal à me contenir avec tout ce beau monde. Bon, tu m'expliques un peu ? Genre où on va et pourquoi tout ce monde est là.

Il respira un bon coup et déclara :

\- On retourne au pays imaginaire.

* * *

**Donc voilà! Je posterai sans doute un troisième chapitre bientôt vu que tout est près! Dans le chapitre 3 donc, on voit (enfin) un peu de leur passé.**

**Review? **


	3. Chapter 3: Le rhum et le chapeau

**Bonjour ! Donc voilà le troisième chapitre (avec beaucoup de retard... Je suis absolument désolée. Si, si je vous jure !). J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

* * *

**Disclaimer : **_Bien-sûr rien de tout cela ne m'appartient sauf Eleanor._

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Le rhum et le chapeau

_Forêt enchantée (Jolly Roger), passé_

Des rêves. Voilà tout ce qu'avait était son espérance. Souvent elle avait cru qu'un jour elle pourrait rejoindre son frère à l'auberge, s'amuser aussi avec tous les autres... A chaque fois qu'elle lui demandait, il refusait. Pour eux deux, c'était devenu un symbole : le jour où il accepterait, cela signifierait qu'elle faisait réellement partie de l'équipage.

Cela faisait maintenant cinq ans. Cinq ans que Liam Jones était mort. Cinq ans que le capitaine Killian Jones était devenu un pirate et aussi, cinq ans qu'il s'était rendu compte de l'existence de sa sœur. Avant, elle avait toujours été une ombre, celle qui vit seule, celle qui ne doit pas déranger. Mais depuis le décès de Liam, tout était différent : certes elle ne pouvait toujours pas ce revendiquer comme faisant partie de l'équipage du Jolly Roger, mais elle pouvait prendre part à la vie. Elle s'était rapprochée de Killian et il s'était rapproché d'elle. Ils avaient vingt-sept et dix-huit ans maintenant. Ils étaient leur seule famille.

Mais elle ne pouvait toujours pas y aller ! Elle restait cloitrée dans sa cabine, à rêver comme elle le pouvait. Seule, comme avant. C'était à croire que Killian avait honte de sa sœur et c'était profondément vexant.

Elle était adossée au mur en bois, face à la fenêtre, face à la mer et à l'horizon. Pensive, elle observait les mouettes et les vagues qui venaient incessamment finir leur course sur les rochers, leur écume brillant comme des flocons de neige au soleil, buvant de temps en temps du rhum, volé dans une cabine. Soudain, elle entendit un bruit. Sur le pont. A bâbord. Pourtant, il était encore trop tôt pour que l'équipage soit rentré...

Elle sortit silencieusement sur le pont, emportant avec elle une épée qu'elle avait volée sur un autre bateau. Quelqu'un était vraiment là. Un homme. Elle chercha à le voir. Eleanor Jones, une simple fille de corsaire, seule sur un immense bateau... face à quelqu'un. Qui aurait peur ? Personne malheureusement. Alors qui ? Pirate ennemi ? Corsaire ? Ou juste villageois ? Voleur ? C'est alors qu'elle arriva à le voir. Il était grand, brun, ave de tous petits yeux qui cherchaient. Mais ce qui attirait surtout l'attention, c'était le chapeau qu'il portait. Il était noir, simple, vieux et rapiécé mais il s'en dégageait une étrange puissance...

* * *

_Pays imaginaire (Jolly Roger), présent_

\- Il va falloir que tu m'expliques un peu plus, tu t'en rends compte, non ?

Cela faisait quelques heures qu'ils avaient quitté Storybrooke. L'atmosphère sauvage du pays imaginaire les enveloppait déjà.

Killian Jones acquiesça. Il était à la barre, Eleanor se tenait à côté de lui. Elle continua :

\- Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi on est là. J'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi on a invité des morts vivants sur le Jolly Roger.

Elle avait prononcé la fin de la phrase avec un mélange de dégoût, d'ironie et de moquerie. Un mélange à la Eleanor Jones, quoi !

Le capitaine réfléchit. Comment est-ce qu'il pouvait expliquer ? Il devrait lui cacher des choses... Il reprenait ses mauvaises et vieilles habitudes... Lorsqu'il était revenu à Storybrooke, il avait senti que quelque chose avait changé. Killian Jones ne désirait pas vraiment voir sa sœur raviver les mauvais souvenirs.

Soudain, il se décida. Il lâcha la barre un moment et dévala les marches pour se retrouver sur le pont inférieur. Eleanor le suivit en bas, excédée.

\- Hé oh ! Tu vas pas partir comme ça ! Tu pourrais au moins m'expli...

Elle s'arrêta soudain dans son élan. Quatre regards interrogateurs s'étaient tournés vers elle. Killian se tenait adossé à la rambarde, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. Elle lui adressa un regard noir puis reporta son attention sur les quatre personnes qui se trouvaient devant elle. C'étaient Emma, Mary Margaret, David et Regina. Tous avaient dans les yeux une question. Regina brisa le silence :

\- J'ai l'impression de vous connaître. On s'est déjà rencontrées, non ?

Les trois autres la regardèrent avec stupéfaction. Eleanor répliqua :

\- Ca me fait plaisir que tu t'en souviennes... J'aurais préféré que ce soit pour une autre raison.

Le sourire de Killian avait disparu de ses lèvres. Il ne prévoyait pas une telle animosité...

\- Et quelle était cette raison ? demanda Regina.

\- Une raison de méchante reine...je suppose.

Eleanor avait insisté sur le « méchante » et son sourire ironique semblait cacher une once de tristesse cachée... Elle remonta dans sa cabine. Lorsqu'elle eut disparu, Emma demanda au capitaine :

\- Et c'est qui, celle là ?

Elle avait remarqué la ressemblance, ne ratant aucun détail, même dans cette situation de crise, où la majorité de ses pensées étaient tournées vers son fils.

\- Ma sœur, Eleanor.

Seuls David et Marie Margaret semblaient surpris. Killian continua, se tournant vers Regina :

-... et elle semble avoir un problème avec toi.

\- Effectivement, mais je n'ai pas le temps d'essayer de m'en souvenir, pour l'instant on doit sauver mon fils je te rappelle. La seule chose que je peux remarquer, c'est que vous avez manifestement tous deux un problème avec le vouvoiement.

Après cette tirade, la méchante reine repartit s'asseoir sur son banc. Pensive, Emma se dirigea vers les cales pour s'entraîner : elle ne voulait plus penser à tout cela et se concentrer sur Henry. Quelques minutes plus tard, le capitaine la suivit pour lui offrir le sabre de Baelfire, laissant David et Marie Margaret patois, surpris et désemparés.

* * *

_Forêt enchantée (Jolly Roger), passé_

Le voleur, car s'en était bien un, se dirigeait vers les cabines. Eleanor voulu le suivre et le devança en passant par un autre passage. Elle se cacha derrière la porte, en l'attendant. Il ne tarda pas à arriver. Il s'approcha tout de suite du bureau et de ses tiroirs, dans l'obscurité. Il les fouilla tous, sans exception, à la recherche sans doute de quelque objet précieux. N'y trouvant pas sa proie, il s'abaissa sous le bureau. Pendant ce temps, la fille de corsaire s'était approchée et positionnée derrière la table. Elle adorait cette endroit et n'allait pas le laisser se faire dépouiller par un voleur ! Alors qu'il regardait sous le bureau, elle ficha délicatement la lame de son sabre sous son menton et murmura :

\- Qui que tu sois, tu te relèves doucement et tu me dis qui t'es. C'est la première fois que je vois un home se faire piéger si facilement.

L'homme au chapeau se releva doucement, obéissant. Et commença à se retourner. Il se trouva nez à nez avec la fille. Il eut un instant se surprise et voulu s'enfuir mais elle lui barra le passage de son sabre.

\- Tu m'as toujours pas dit ton nom, tu sais. C'est très impoli de ne pas répondre aux questions qu'on te pose, voleur.

Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. C'est bien la première fois qu'il se faisait sermonner ainsi. Il lui fit un sourire.

\- Je m'appelle Jefferson. Mais je ne suis pas un voleur. Je suis un aventurier.

* * *

_Forêt enchantée (Jolly Roger), passé un peu plus tard_

Jefferson lui avait exposé l'objet de sa visite : il cherchait un sextant que l'on disait magique. Elle avait refusé de l'aider, lui disant ne pas connaître ce sextant. Elle voyait très bien de quoi il s'agissait, mais ne pouvait lui remettre. Ce sextant était trop important pour les Jones. Alors qu'il voulait partir, elle l'avait retenu. Ils avaient passé du temps à parler dans la cabine du capitaine, ne voyant pas le temps passer. Il était maintenant tard dans la nuit. Soudain, ils entendirent des bruits, les bruits des pirates qui revenaient. Jefferson devait partir. Elle partit vers le pont et se retourna une fois il avait disparu. Un sourire heureux se dessina sur son visage.

Elle passa la nuit à parler avec son frère d'une rencontre qu'il avait faite. Elle s'appelait Milah et Killian pensait à l'inviter demain sur le Jolly Roger. Mais Eleanor ne l'écoutait qu'à peine. Toutes ses pensées étaient dirigées vers l'inconnu.

« Je te retrouverai, Jefferson »

* * *

_Pays imaginaire (Jolly Roger), présent_

Ils contournaient l'île. Elle l'avait vu par la fenêtre.

Trop de souvenirs ressurgissaient. Trop de secrets. Elle ne pourrai pas les garder si longtemps. Surtout avec la méchante reine à bord...

* * *

**Voilà ! Vous avez aimé ? On apprend enfin un peu sur leur passé et Jefferson fait enfin son apparition. Sinon ça vous va le format, de passer d'une époque à l'autre ? Merci d'avoir lu en tout cas ! ( Review ?)**


	4. Chapter 4: L'épée du lieutenant Jones

**Bonjour ! Bon, eh bien voilà le quatrième chapitre ! Il est peu plus long que les précédents. J'espère que vous aimerez, ce chapitre est surtout centré sur Eleanor mais je pense qu'il permet de mieux comprendre la suite. Alors, bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, à part Eleanor et son histoire**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : L'épée du lieutenant Jones**

_Entre la forêt enchanté et le pays imaginaire, portail, passé_

Le portail était très long. Vraiment très long. Comment était-ce possible qu'elle soit encore vivante ? Avec tout ce poison dans les veines... Aucune idée. Elle pensait que mourir était sa seule issue. Maintenant qu'elle était seule, et que tout le monde la croyait morte... Mais elle ne mourait pas, elle en était sûre. Ou alors, était-ce ça mourir ? Un tunnel sans fin ?

Comme tout le monde à la fin de sa vie, elle repensait à la sienne. Elle revoyait tout. Et pour la première fois, elle regrettait d'avoir quitté Killian après qu'il ait perdu Milah. Qu'était-il devenu son frère ? Lui qu'elle avait laissé noyé dans sa tristesse, une main en moins, avide de revanche et de mort. Il voulait partir vers le pays imaginaire, trouver sa vengeance... Ah ! Le pays imaginaire... Elle y avait perdu son autre frère, il y a si longtemps ! Liam... pour qui elle n'avait jamais vraiment existé...

C'est sur ces pensées qu'elle franchit l'extrémité du portail. Elle s'écrasa lourdement sur le sable. Le sable du pays imaginaire. Quelqu'un la regardait, elle en était sûre. Elle sentait le poids d'un regard sur sa nuque. Eleanor Jones releva la tête. Elle fut éblouie par le soleil qui tapait sur la rive mais elle _le _reconnut. Sa silhouette d'adolescent, ses cheveux courts. Elle pouvait déjà deviner son sourire moqueur. Peter Pan.

* * *

_P__ays imaginaire, présent_

Eleanor se trouvait sur le pont, perchée au dessus de l'eau pour penser, comme à son habitude. Tout l'équipage était sous le choc après l'épisode des sirènes. Tous sauf elle. Eleanor n'avait été que spectatrice, ne faisait rien pour arranger les choses, ni pour les aggraver d'ailleurs. Elle devait même avouer avoir eu un petit plaisir sadique à voir Mary Margaret et Regina s'entretuer... En revanche, elle ne pouvait qu'admirer le courage d'Emma. Celle-là était sans doute un peu suicidaire, mais courageuse tout de même ! A présent, ils contournaient l'île. Elle n'avait fait aucun commentaire sur les décisions mais s'était contentée de rire face au costume de ténébreux à nouveau revêtit par Rumplestilskin. Puis ils avaient accosté, marché... Suivant Crochet qui s'improvisait guide. Pendant cette sorte de randonnée, elle ne les accompagna pas. Elle voulait vérifier quelque chose...

* * *

_Pays imaginaire, passé_

Le regard narquois de l'adolescent la regardait de haut. Elle détestait cette sensation d'infériorité : elle était une Jones tout de même ! Une Jones qui n'avalait pas sa fierté si facilement. Même si c'était aussi une Jones qui était dans une situation défavorable, elle n'allait pas se laisser se démonter par Peter Pan. Eleanor s'empressa de se relever pour se mettre à la hauteur de Pan. Malgré la taille d'adolescent de celui-ci, la jeune femme ne le dépassait pas. Il était même un peu plus grand. Elle devait avoir l'air miséreuse. La tristesse, non le désespoir plutôt, et les effets du poison ne devaient pas lui donner un air très fringuant... Ce fut Pan qui brisa le silence :

\- Eleanor Jones, c'est ça ?

Elle n'avait même pas la force de lui demander comment il savait son prénom. Ce n'était pas vraiment une question, il savait très bien qui elle était... Elle acquiesça tout de même.

\- Tu viens d'où comme ça ? demanda-t-il.

Ne répondant pas, elle se traîna et s'assit sur une souche d'arbre à un mètre de là. Ses jambes ne voulaient plus la soutenir. La douleur l'accablait. La folie avec. Elle cria. Même elle n'était pas sûre qu'il ait vraiment retenti. Il avait résonné dans sa tête. Ce cri... Elle revoyait son visage...elle n'avait que son visage à l'esprit. Son cri alors qu'elle tombait dans le puits. Elle revoyait le haricot lui frôler le visage et la sensation d'être aspirée par le portail qui s'ouvrait sous elle. Lui...Il devait la penser morte. Tout le monde devait la penser morte. Pourquoi ne l'était-elle donc pas ? Grace, sa toute jeune fille qui grandirait sans connaître sa mère, sans même savoir qu'elle est vivante. Eleanor ne pouvait qu'espérer que Jefferson allait arriver à surmonter la séparation mieux qu'elle. A ces pensées, elle reprit conscience de la réalité et du regard de Pan braqué sur elle. La jeune mère prit son courage à deux mains, enfin ce qu'il en restait, et reprit son regard ironique et son sourire arrogant qui lui allaient tant. Elle fixa Pan de cette manière et lui répliqua en détachant chaque syllabe plus que nécessaire :

\- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

L'adolescent fut faussement surpris.

\- Voilà, tu te réveilles enfin !

Il pencha la tête en l'examinant et dit :

\- Tu me rappelles ton frère.

Il avait ce sourire tant détesté. Qu'il avait quand il faisait semblant de s'apitoyer mais qu'il savourait une victoire. Eleanor répondit entre ses dents, pensant savoir de quel frère il parlait :

\- Liam...est...mort.

\- Bien-sûr ! Mais je veux parler de ton autre frère, le Crochet.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'indigner du « bien-sûr ».

\- Crochet ? répéta-t-elle, interloquée.

Pan rit d'un rire fou.

\- Attends, ne me dis pas que tu ne connais pas son nouveau surnom ? Crochet, c'est Killian Jones. Ton frère, il me semble !

« On dirait que tu as acquis une belle réputation, Killian » pensa l'autre Jones.

Pan partit en riant.

\- A bientôt, Eleanor Jones !

Celle-ci espérait revoir ce diable dans le plus grand temps possible..

* * *

_Pays imaginaire, présent_

Elle avait marché longtemps dans la jungle noire, lorsqu'elle fut enfin en vue. La cascade d'eau. Elle faisait un bruit doux en jaillissant sur les roches. Le choix existait toujours. Enfin, l'espoir plutôt. Eleanor promena les yeux sur les berges, l'éclat d'or l'interpella et elle s'approcha. le sextant. Dans la sacoche du capitaine Liam Jones, l'insigne brillait toujours sur le devant de la besace. Elle la prit dans ses mains en les scrutant. Elle observa les étoiles du sextant alors qu'une larme roulait sur sa joue en même tant que se déversaient les souvenirs dans sa mémoire. De colère, elle les jeta tous les deux, besace et souvenirs, du haut du pic dans un cri de rage.

* * *

_Pays imaginaire, passé_

Dans son désespoir, elle errait dans la jungle. Elle ne faisait aucun effort pour lever ses pieds qui traînaient dans la boue. Ses jambes étaient zébrées des griffes des hautes herbes tandis qu'elle tentait de résister à la folie. Il faisait jour, mais il lui semblait être envahie d'une nuit d'un noir d'encre qu'aucune lumière ne parvenait à percer. Dans son esprit résonnaient des voix... Tant de voix... lointaines mais en même tant si proches, si familières... Soudain, ses pieds heurtèrent quelque chose de lourd. Eleanor s'abaissa, le bruit stoppé le flux de ses pensées. Un fourreau, un fourreau de la marine. Elle le tint dans sa main gauche et sortit le sabre de son autre main. La jeune femme examina d'un œil connaisseur la lame, qui scintilla à la lumière du soleil, celui-ci étant pourtant caché par les hautes feuilles qui formaient le toit de la jungle noire. L'arme était sans doute à l'abandon mais la lame était encore acérée, prête à servir. Sur le fer était gravé :

« Lieutenant Killian Jones, XXIV »

A la vue de cette inscription qui semblait venir d'un passé enfoui, révolu, des larmes perlèrent à ses yeux. Elle avait compris. Ce qu'elle allait faire à présent. Eleanor Jones serait pirate. « Pirate pour perpétuer la tradition » Autrefois, Killian voulait être pirate pour venger Liam, mais il voulait se venger lui-même maintenant. « Pirate pour aider mon frère » Elle passa le fourreau à sa ceinture. « Pirate pour oublier »

* * *

_Pays imaginaire, présent_

En revoyant ses souvenirs, elle avait compris pourquoi elle avait retrouvé Killian. Elle devait l'aider à trouver sa vraie voie, même si ce n'était pas celle des pirates. Même si Liam n'était pas encore tout a fait vengé. Il avait déjà réussi à laisser tomber sa vengeance, mais il méritait plus. Killian méritait le bonheur, elle en était convaincue.

\- Ah tu es là ! Je me demandais où tu étais passée !

Eleanor sourit malgré elle en entendait la voix de Killian.

* * *

**Voilà ! Alors, vous avez aimé ?**


	5. Chapter 5: Les méchantes reines

**Bonjour !**

**Je poste enfin un chapitre. Je m'excuse pour mon inpardonnable retard de...deux mois ? trois ?... En tous cas, je me fait pardonner par un chapitre un peu plus long, même si ça ne se voit pas ! **

**Bref voilà un chapitre. Pas très joyeux, certes, mais un chapitre quand même...**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Disclaimer : L'univers de OUAT ne m'appartient pas.**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Les méchantes reines**

Pays_ imaginaire, présent_

Depuis qu'ils étaient réunis, Eleanor comprenait peu à peu ce qui avait amené son frère ici. Le sauvetage de ce Henry n'était qu'une façade : Killian était là pour Emma. Et il faudrait éviter à tout prix que les parents de cette dernière ne s'en aperçoivent, ce qui, hélas, risquait d'arriver prochainement.

Cependant, Eleanor détestait la vie en groupe. On l'avait habituée à vivre seule ou à être le chef. Ici, alors qu'elle n'était ni l'une ni l'autre, ses capacités d'adaptation étaient mises à rude épreuve. Emma et ses parents se méfiaient toujours d'elle et Regina faisait mine de l'ignorer, semblant ne toujours pas se rappeler de ses crimes. Killian semblait gêné de leurs retrouvailles, comme s'il ne savait pas s'il devait s'en réjouir ou non, comme s'il ne savait pas quoi en penser.

Le seul vrai problème pour la pirate, celui qui occupait de force ses pensées, était l'envie de meurtre qui l'envahissait dès que Regina la regardait, accompagnée d'une palpitation dans ses veines et d'un immense désespoir.

* * *

_Forêt enchantée, passé_

« Une fille ! C'est une fille ! »

Des hurlements raisonnaient dans la chambre. Des cris de rage, des rires aussi, curieux mélange dans une famille étrange. Un homme s'émerveillait devant sa fille tout juste née et la femme sur le lit, celle dont les traits étaient défigurés par la douleur quelques secondes plus tôt, semblait épuisée mais riait aux éclats en prenant son enfant dans ses bras.

« Alors vous allez l'appeler comment ce trésor ? demanda la femme rondelette - une naisseuse, comme on l'appelait - qui se tenait près du lit. »

Le ménage vivait aisément, mais ses deux membres étaient d'origine modeste, ou croyaient l'être, et avaient des manières plutôt paysannes. Un regard fut échangé entre les époux.

« Grace. Elle s'appelle Grace, répondit l'homme. »

Et ils continuèrent à rire. C'est ce qu'ils faisaient toujours.

Les noces avaient été célébrées un an plus tôt, dix ans après leur rencontre sur le pont d'un bateau pirate. Eleanor et Jefferson, la pirate et l'aventurier. Le couple bizarre. Personne ne leur adressait vraiment la parole, on les trouvait étranges. Lui et son grand chapeau, ramenant des fils d'or à chacun de ses retours; elle et son sabre qui lui venait on ne savait d'où. Mais ils n'en avaient que faire. Elle l'avait retrouvé, ils ne se quitteraient plus. Puis la malédiction arriva, sous la forme d'une femme qui toque à la porte.

Le rires s'arrêtèrent brusquement et le seul bruit que l'on entendit alors était le cri de la petite fille qui ouvre à peine les yeux. La menace planait toujours, malgré les apparences de gaieté. Le travail de Jefferson comprenait la richesse mais aussi ses effets secondaires. Telle que la crainte fondée de voir la méchante reine débarquer chez eux.

* * *

_Pays imaginaire, présent_

Pan lui avait parlé. Peter Pan avait parlé à Emma. Cet adolescent était toujours sur l'île, en chair et en os avec ses rires sarcastiques et ses sourires ironiques qui vous font comprendre qu'il pourrait réduire votre vie à néant à tout instant.

Il avait donné une carte à Emma, qu'elle ne pourrait lire que si elle acceptait qui elle était vraiment. Eleanor admirait le courage de la jeune femme mais exécrait Peter Pan - comme tout le monde - et elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de douter d'Emma pour les en débarrasser. Tandis que Killian lui faisait toujours les yeux doux qu'elle ignorait fabuleusement, et dont Charming et Snow se méfiaient déjà. Eleanor faisait toutes ces observations du haut d'un arbre, son sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. Cette petite troupe la faisait bien rire, tant qu'elle ne pensait pas à la dernière membre... Soudain, Killian releva la tête et lui lança d'une voix ironique :

« Très chère sœur, auriez-vous l'obligeance de bien vouloir descendre de votre perchoir ? »

Elle sursauta et faillit tomber de sa branche. Deux rires raisonnèrent dans la jungle, ceux de la frère et de la sœur qui avaient un sabre à la ceinture. Les autres les regardaient d'un air désapprobateur. Alors la pirate descendit de son arbre et se planta devant son frère.

« Oui très cher frère ? demanda-t-elle dans un sourire.

\- Nous voudrions juste savoir si tu comptais rester avec nous...

\- Surtout si tu comptes nous aider à retrouver mon fils, continua Emma.

\- Notre fils, grommela Regina. »

Eleanor n'était pas surprise et avait préparé sa réponse à cette question.

« La question est surtout de savoir si vous m'acceptez, dit-elle.

\- Bien-sûr ! répondit vivement son frère. Quelle question !

\- La question ne se pose pas pour toi, Killian. Si tu avais répondu autre chose, ça aurait été la dernière chose que tu aurais dite. » Elle marqua une pose - son frère la regardait d'un air hébété - et se tourna vers Emma. « Je serais heureuse de vous aider si vous arrivez à me supporter, moi et mon humour.

\- Je pense sincèrement avoir des problèmes plus importants que ton humour. Merci de ton aide, répondit la jeune femme d'un ton froid et sec, tandis que ses parents acquiesçaient à chacun de ses mots.

\- Je ne pense pas être tout à fait favorable à cette décision. »

La voix de Regina laissa place à un silence glacial et tendu tandis que les poings d'Eleanor se fermaient.

« Ne...me...parlez...pas, grommela-t-elle entre ses dents, tandis que Killian la tirait par le bras en murmurant un vague « Il faut qu'on parle » . Ils disparurent tous deux dans la forêt.

* * *

_Forêt enchantée, passé_

La sorcière rentra dans la maison d'un pas fier, alors que les visages s'étaient figés et que le temps semblait s'être arrêté brusquement. L'ambiance était glaciale et les rires paraissaient avoir été oubliés. La reine passa devant Eleanor et Grace sans même paraître les voir. Elle se planta devant Jefferson et déclara :

« J'ai besoin de vous. Etes-vous prêt à faire un nouveau voyage pour moi ?

\- Cela dépend, répondit l'intéressé d'un ton sec, alors que sa femme fixait la reine d'un regard noir.

\- Pays des merveilles. Un voyage pour récupérer un objet. C'est votre spécialité, non ?

\- Les circonstances ne sont plus les mêmes qu'avant. Je ne travaille plus pour Rumplestilskin, ni pour vous.

\- Vraiment ? Ah ! Oui, je comprends, s'exclama-t-elle en voyant pour la première fois Eleanor et Grace. Mais dîtes-moi, Jefferson, continua Regina, comment comptez-vous nourrir toute votre petite famille sans mon aide ?

\- Vous n'êtes pas la seule à avoir besoin du chapeau. Je me débrouille très bien sans vous, merci. »

La reine fit une mine faussement outrée puis continua d'une voix douce qui n'était certainement pas la sienne.

« Jefferson, est-ce que votre femme compte pour vous ? »

Eleanor échangea un regard avec son mari.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? répondit-elle.

\- Que je peux très bien vous prendre en otage, ou pire.

\- Je n'en ai rien a faire. »

La méchante reine parut offensée.

« C'est vraiment comme ça comme vous le prenez.

\- Il semblerait oui, répondit l'intéressée d'un air insolent.

\- Très bien, je vois que dans votre cas l'espoir d'une soumission est totalement inutile... Il ne me reste qu'à appliquer mes menaces dans ce cas. »

Elle s'approcha de la jeune femme. Leva la main pour lancer le sort.

« Arrêtez ! cria Jefferson.

\- Ah, je vois que quelqu'un a quand même le sens des responsabilités ici, dit Regina d'un air satisfait, tout en jetant un regard significatif à la jeune mère sans baisser le bras. »

Celle-ci resta de marbre, observant son mari réduire à néant ses efforts de rébellion.

« Que voulez-vous ?

\- Allez au pays des merveilles. Là-bas sévit un monstre du nom de Jabberwocky. Il garde un objet qui m'appartient. Trouvez-le et ramenez-le moi.

\- Non.

\- Et pourquoi donc ?

\- Je connais le Jabberwocky et il n'est pas question que je m'y confronte alors que ma fille vient de naître. Je ne veux pas qu'elle grandisse sans son père.

\- Alors, vous ne verrez pas d'objection à ce qu'elle grandisse sans sa mère, déclara la méchante reine en pesant ses mots d'une voix cruelle.

\- Quoi ? Je... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Eleanor avait disparu, la reine aussi. Le silence soudain lui pesait, comme si le ciel venait de s'écrouler. Même Grace avait arrêté de pleurer. Le cœur de sa mère avait arrêté de battre dans le sien.

* * *

_Pays imaginaire, présent_

Ils avaient marché dans une seule direction et s'étaient retrouvés sur une plage de sable blanc éclairé par la seule lueur de la lune. Ils n'avaient pas prononcé un mot. Eleanor n'avait même pas tenté de se justifier et Killian n'avait pas encore posé de question. Comme s'ils s'étaient consultés, le frère et la sœur s'assirent sur le sable, leurs yeux rivés vers l'horizon. Elle avait desserré les poings et une larme roulait sur sa joue, entamant sa course vers le sol. D'autres suivirent, flot interrompu de souffrance. Elle plongea la tête dans ses genoux.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? commença Killian d'une voix qui se voulait douce. Sa sœur releva la tête et riva son regard dans le sien. Il fut submergé par ses malheurs, ses souvenirs qu'elle croyait avoir enfouis pour toujours. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? cria-t-il presque.

\- Après la mort de Milah, je ne supportai plus de rester avec toi. Ta rage jetait une ombre sur mes rêves et je savais que je ne pourrais pas vivre sans eux. J'ai rejoint quelqu'un que j'avais rencontré, bien avant, le jour où tu l'avais rencontrée, elle. Je l'ai retrouvé et un an plus tard, nous nous sommes mariés. Un an après, on a eu une fille et c'est là que Regina m'a séparés d'eux et leur a fait croire que j'étais morte. Ils le croient encore, si seulement ils se souviennent de moi. »

Eleanor marqua une pause, comme si elle revivait toute cette séparation.

« Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de lui pendant très longtemps, jusqu'à un jour où j'en entendis parler. Il était au pays des merveilles. C'était _elle_ qui l'y avait envoyé. Et là-bas, il est devenu fou. Et à cause de qui ? Devine. »

Il s'apprêta à dire qu'il l'ignorait. Mais c'aurait été un mensonge. Bien-sûr qu'il le savait.

« Cora, murmura-t-il.

\- Tu comprends pourquoi je ne peux pas l'entendre ! Est-ce que tu peux comprendre que je ne peux pas la voir sans que l'envie me vienne de l'étrangler jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus aucune souffle de vie dans son cœur ? »

Le pirate eut un petit rire.

« Oh oui. Et ça a même duré une siècle... Tu sais, un certain crocodile... Regarde-moi maintenant ! Je l'ai accueilli sur mon bâteau..."

Il la regarda dans les yeux.

" Eleanor, si j'y suis arrivé, je suis sûr que tu peux le faire. "

Ils restèrent assis, là. A regarder l'horizon. La mer qui les avaient tous les deux accueillis un jour alors que tout espoir était enterré.

* * *

**Voilà. J'espère que ça vous a plu.**

**J'espère sincèrement arriver à poster le prochain plus vite. Normalement ce sera sur l'enfance des Jones !**

**Bonne continuation.**


	6. Chapter 6: Le père, les fils et l'ombre

**_Bonjour ! _**

**_Je sais que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai rien posté. J'en suis vraiment désolée. _**

**_Mais le plus important, c'est que maintenant, je le fais !_**

**_Bref, voilà le sixième chapitre de cette histoire. Je peux d'ores et déjà vous dire qu'elle en comportera 9, plus un épilogue. _**

**_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, il se déroule presque entièrement dans le passé. A l'époque de l'enfance d'Eleanor...il y a très longtemps !_**

**_Pour ceux qui suivent la série, à la cinquième saison je veux dire, je sais qu'il devrait bientôt y avoir un épisode où l'on rencontre le père de Killian Jones, et je voulais absolument poster ce chapitre avant, pour ne pas être déviée de mon scénario..._**

**_Sur ce, bonne lecture ! _**

* * *

_**Disclaimer :**__** L'univers de Once Upon A Time appartient à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz. **_

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Le père, les fils et l'ombre

_Forêt enchantée, passé_

Un seul éclat de lumière. Un rai de lumière, un trait fin et lumineux. La seule lueur passant à travers les planches de bois. Seul éclairage pour une victoire flamboyante...

Elle avait réussi. Pour la première fois, enfin, elle avait réussi à embarquer sur le bateau. Dans les cales bien-sûr. Dans un paquet : c'était la seule façon... Personne ne viendrait la déranger pendant le voyage. Elle avait tout préparé. Elle avait volé des biscuits dans la cuisine, trois douzaines dans un petit paquet pour un mois. Pour cette fillette vêtue de haillons, cela ne sortirait pas de l'ordinaire : c'est tout juste si on lui jetait une miche de pain par jour...

Alors la fillette aux cheveux noirs de la suie des usines et des cheminées s'était faufilée dans la foule des marins au lever du jour, pour l'embarquement. Il faisait encore nuit noire et elle ne voyait pas deux mètres devant elle. De plus, une plaie drue s'abattait sur le port depuis une semaine et il y régnait une rumeur étrange : aucun mot, juste les pas sur dans la boue et la terre. Comme si plus personne ne pouvait parler. Comme si une bombe venait d'exploser.

Alors elle était montée sur le bateau, se mêlant aux matelots, ses petits pas ressortant sur la cadence rythmée des marins. La fillette s'était tout de suite dirigée vers les cales, le plan du bateau qu'elle avait toujours connu, dont on parlait le dimanche à son retour au port, comme si elle vivait chaque jour de l'année à son bord.

Elle savait que c'était un long voyage d'un mois, et n'en était que plus heureuse. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué, c'était les canons flambants neufs qu'exhibait le vaisseau, ni les sabres luisants embarqués par des marins vêtus d'un nouvel uniforme. Ceux-là, personne ne les avaient remarqués.

Cette fillette était elle vêtue de loques, malgré son appartenance par le sang et la mère à la haute aristocratie. Mais elle était différente : c'était celle qui n'existait pas.

Elle n'était pas reniée, mais c'était tout comme. Pourquoi était-elle ainsi punie ? La réponse est assez simple : elle était née fille, et avait tué sa mère dans l'heure suivante.

C'est donc pour cette raison qu'elle avait passé ses neuf premières années à vouloir ressembler à ses frères. Ses deux grands frères, beaux, grands, forts et aimés de tous. Eux étaient, par leur masculinité, devenus les grands héritiers de cette grande famille à l'instant même où ils étaient venus au monde. Mais Liam et Killian, car c'étaient là leur nom, avait appris à imiter les adultes, à respecter les règles : ne jamais parler à leur sœur, ne jamais l'approcher : la laisser seule pour qu'elle comprenne qu'elle ne fait pas partie de cette famille, qu'elle ne mérite pas de porter leur nom, qu'elle n'est qu'une charge inutile. Mais surtout, il ne fallait jamais paraître en public avec elle, la misérable. Que jamais _on _ne sache. Car il ne suffisait que d'un regard pour découvrir la supercherie, un coup d'œil pour rassembler les pièces du puzzle. En un instant, à la vue des yeux bleus horizon de leur mère rêveuse, des cheveux bruns d'un noir d'encre luisant qui rappelait la pointe d'un sabre corsaire, on pourrait mettre un nom sur cette petite ombre au coin du mur et ce serait la fin de leur honneur, la ruine de la famille. Les deux grands s'acquittait très bien de leur tache, même si le plus jeune avait du mal à comprendre la raison pour laquelle on l'empêchait d'observer sa petite sœur. Mais il ne le faisait pas. Et Eleanor Jones était bien bannie de la famille.

C'était donc parce qu'elle avait été toujours ignorée qu'elle avait dû grandir, découvrir le monde par elle même. Elle n'avait même pas pu se lier d'amitié avec qui que ce soit dans les rues : dès que l'on apprenait qu'elle dormait dans un château, on était rongé de jalousie pour cette pauvre fille. Mais qui aurait pu être jaloux de cette vie ? Si ils avaient su... Du château aux escaliers de marbre et aux murs couverts de tapisseries dorées, Eleanor n'avait vu que la cave miteuse remplie de rats.

Du haut de ses neuf ans, elle n'avait pas acquis beaucoup d'expérience. Cependant, chez les Jones, l'appel de l'océan est universel. Tous ont le souffle des vagues dans leurs oreilles et le bleu de la mer devant les yeux. Elle avait tenté quatre fois déjà d'embarquer mais elle avait échoué, elle s'était fait repérée.

Mais cette fois c'était différent. Cette fois, elle réussirait, elle devait réussir.

Enfin, la caisse dans laquelle elle s'était tapie s'était posée sur les planches, les planches du pont. Puis des mains s'en étaient emparé. On l'avait mise aux cales, comme dans ses plans. Elle avait gagné.

Une heure plus tard, elle en eut la confirmation. Le bateau, le magnifique navire, le vaisseau qui était la fierté de la ville, s'éloigna doucement de la rive. Le vent se prenait enfin dans les voiles, le long voyage avait commencé.

Alors, doucement, la petite fille entreprit de retirer le clou qui entravait sa tête. Cela lui prit une demi heure. Puis une deuxième pour retirer le deuxième trou. Enfin, elle prit une grande inspiration et souleva la planche. L'obscurité envahit ses yeux, car il n'y avait que ça à voir. C'étaient les cales. Aucune vie, aucun son. Juste le roulis des vagues sur la coque extérieure.

Eleanor ne se découragea pas. Elle avait appris le plan de ce navire par cœur : elle saurait s'y repérer, même dans ce noir d'encre.

Elle grimpa habilement sur le bois et commença à marcher sur les vivres et les tonneaux. De temps en temps, elle glissait sur le bois humide ou l'arrondi des tonneaux. Mais ne se décourageait pas. Jamais.

Cette marche affreuse dura une heure. Une heure passée à tenter de rejoindre la trappe. Quand, enfin, elle la trouva, elle s'accroupit quelques secondes, pour reprendre son souffle. Elle ne s'accorda que très peu de temps avant d'accrocher ses mains à la poignée de fer qui se trouvait à quelques centimètres de son oreille gauche. Le bois était lourd, et l'ouverture de la porte lui consuma la force qui lui restait. Quand enfin elle réussit, elle gravit les escaliers de bois à pein taillé et arriva sur la pont.

La clarté de midi l'aveugla. La soleil était à son zénith et inondait les matelots de chaleur. L'atmosphère était moite, et lourde.

La petite fille passa inaperçue dans la foule de marins. Elle courut vers les cabines. Elle savait tout à fait où elle voulait aller. Eleanor s'engouffra dans un long couloir envahi de cuisiniers et de mousses, mais continua sa course vers le fond du couloir, la grande porte de bois lustrée.

Enfin, elle y parvint. Mais elle comprit tout de suite que quelque chose clochait. Les deux seconds du capitaine se tenait devant la porte et marmonnait d'un air soucieux. Eleanor décida d'attendre, tapie dans un coin, freinant sa hâte et son excitation.

Une minute plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Un homme en sortit en courant, vite poursuivi par six gardes. Ils semèrent la pagaille sur le navire. Eleanor les suivait, de quelques mètres pour que personne ne la voie.

Quand elle les rattrapa, à l'autre extrémité du vaisseau, elle arriva juste à temps pour entendre :

\- Robert Jones, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour trahison envers le roi.

Elle fendit la foule amassée autour de l'homme et arriva juste à temps au premier rang pour voir son père entouré de gardes. Il lança un regard dans sa direction et dit :

\- Ce navire est entre vos mains à présent, mes fils.

Ces paroles étaient adressées à Killian et Liam, se tenant respectivement à la droite et à la gauche d'Eleanor. Il ne jeta pas un seul regard à sa fille et se fit emmener à l'autre bout du navire, alors qu'on ordonnait de faire demi-tour vers la terre.

* * *

_Pays imaginaire, présent_

Eleanor se remémorait cela, en tentant de s'endormir. La journée avait été longue. Ils avaient cherché une fée sensée pouvoir les aider, mais elle aussi avait apparemment de sérieux problèmes avec la méchante reine.

Elle se rappelait le jour où elle avait compris qui était son père. Celui qui ne s'était jamais occupée d'elle. Peu après son arrestation, elle avait entendu que son père n'avait pas remboursé ses dettes envers le roi. Un crime de l'aise majesté.

Après cet événement, elle n'avait pas reçu plus d'attention. Le bateau n'était pas reparti après avoir déposé le prisonnier à quai. Sa tentative s'était une fois de plus soldée par un échec. Ce n'est que six ans plus tard qu'elle avait commencé à exister.

* * *

**_J'espère que ça vous a plu ! _**

**_Review ?_**


	7. Chapter 7: Ombre de rêve

_**Voilà, j'ai encore réussi à publier ce chapitre presque deux mois après celui d'avant... Désolée ! **_

_**Cependant, c'est l'un des plus longs de cette fanfic. C'est déjà ça, non ?**_

**_Dans tous les cas, j'espère que vous arriverez à comprendre ce chapitre un peu fouilli... Sinon vous pouvez toujours me demander ! _**

**_En espérant que cela vous plaise, bonne lecture !_**

* * *

_**Disclaimer : Les mondes de Once Upon A Time de m'appartiennent pas...**_

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Ombre de rêve**

_Pays imaginaire, présent_

\- Comment peux-tu être aussi sûre que j'oublierai Milah ? Je ne l'oublierai jamais ! cria Killian.

Eleanor tentait de convaincre son frère. Mais il était si têtu, il comprenait tout à l'envers.

\- Killian, tu sais que j'ai compris. Et malheureusement pour toi, les autres aussi.

Elle baissa soudain la voix.

\- Tu es là pour Emma, Killian, accepte-le. Et essaye de t'améliorer un peu dans tes tentatives.

Il soupira. Mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre : ils durent partir.

Partir chercher, à nouveau ce fils qu'elle ne connaissait pas, mais qui semblait compter.

En voyant le prince se démener pour le ramener, elle tiqua quand il fit une grimace de douleur. Le poison avançait.

Elle l'avait vu et en était sûre. La flèche s'enfoncer dans la carapace, toxique et mortelle. Ce prince devait espérer que personne ne connaîtrait son secret...mais Eleanor avait croisé le regard de son frère : ils étaient au moins deux.

Le prince, aussi prince qu'il était, ne survivrait pas plus de deux jours avec le poison dans ses veines. L'ombre de rêve se répandrait dans son sang et dans son corps, pour enfin atteindre le cœur, impitoyable.

Le frère et la sœur en savaient quelque chose. Ce poison, c'était leur malédiction. La malédiction des Jones. Le premier des trois en était mort. Leur père, ils l'avaient appris plus tard, avait une dette envers la reine pour une certaine raison : il avait refusé de le lui livrer. C'était en le découvrant que, pour la première fois, Eleanor avait regretté sa mort. Peut-être qu'ainsi, il aurait pu les empêcher de partir à la conquête de ce cadeau empoisonné, il y a deux siècles. Mais il y avait une dernière victime, ignorée de tous les autres...

* * *

_Pays imaginaire, passé_

Deux semaines. Deux semaines qu'Eleanor Jones avait décidé d'être une pirate. Et il n'y avait pas encore de bateau...mais des idées. Pas d'équipage (pour cela il fallait trouver un moyen de partir)...mais une certitude : il n'y aurait aucun homme dans cet équipage. Pas de père, de mari ou de grand-frère pour se croire supérieur et imposer sa loi.

A ces projets, deux obstacles : l'impossibilité de quitter cette maudite île de mauvais souvenirs, et l'autre, encore trop imprévisible et invisible pour pouvoir le cerner. Ce dernier problème, c'était cette douleur inquiétante au niveau des côtes, à l'emplacement exact où cette méchante reine de malheur lui avait injecté son poison, juste avant de la faire basculer dans ce puits sans fond et ce portail magique...Pas fantastique, comme voyage.

Ce poison, elle ne l'avait reconnu que trop tard. Eleanor y avait été confrontée une dizaine d'années plus tôt, dans la mort de Liam. Mais il était déjà trop tard : l'ombre était déjà dans ses veines, dans son sang, en route vers son cœur. Ses branches s'étendaient déjà sur sa peau, contaminant chaque parcelle de son corps.

Elle ne voulait pas céder à la panique. Après tout, elle n'était pas encore morte... Et il existait le remède, le remède qui la clouerait sur l'île et tuerait ses rêves. Pour l'instant, Eleanor s'interdisait d'y penser.

* * *

_Au passage des deux étoiles, dix années avant ces projets_

Ils volaient ! Ce bateau volait, pas de doute !

C'était la deuxième fois déjà qu'elle ressentait cette sensation, mais elle était toujours autant surprise de voir les nuages par le hublot de sa cabine.

C'était son premier voyage dans une cabine ! Pas dans les cales ou cachée dans les cuisines, non, pour une fois elle était vraiment acceptée. Mais à quel prix... Cette cabine n'était pas la sienne et ne le serait jamais : le fantôme de Liam hanterait à jamais tous les recoins de ce bateau...

Déjà dehors Killian et les autres étaient en train de livrer son corps à la mer. Ce qui est né de la mer repart à la mer. L'écume comme dernier hommage.

Eleanor ne savait pas si elle devait y aller. Aller voir ce frère à qui elle n'a jamais prononcé que deux mots. Aller voir ce frère qui a toujours excellé dans l'art de l'ignorer ? Mais pourquoi ferait-elle cela ? Elle ne lui devait rien !

Cependant, dehors était un autre qui souffrait. Son visage exprimait une telle douleur qu'Eleanor comprit au premier regard qu'il n'accepterait jamais ce manque. Eleanor comprit au premier regard que son frère ne pardonnait pas, et qu'il ne ferait pas d'exception pour le meurtrier de Liam.

Malheureusement, il ne pouvait directement attaquer le roi. Il aurait à peine le temps de dire un mot qu'il se serait livré à la mort... Alors, ce bateau ne pouvait décemment pas retourner accoster au royaume. Ce bateau ne pouvait qu'errer sur les mers.

Mais à quoi bon errer sans but ! Cet équipage n'était pas fait pour le vagabondage... Il était fait pour l'attaque. Alors, on attaquerait. Tant qu'à faire, on attaquerait le roi !

C'est ainsi qu'Eleanor observa son frère Killian brûler la voile de plumes et devenir un pirate. Elle le suivit volontiers dans cette voie. Elle pouvait enfin exprimer le sentiment de rébellion qui était enfoui en elle depuis l'enfance. Un sentiment de rejet des conventions, pour une petite fille qui n'avait jamais connu que le rejet...

Enfin, son frère et elle étaient dans le même bateau.

Killian apprit à connaître sa sœur dans leur combat commun. Elle était encore jeune...mais maniait le sabre presqu'aussi bien que lui. Presque. Mais c'était assez pour que l'on comprenne d'où venait son talent : elle avait hérité de la dynastie des Jones... Enfin, elle faisait partie de la famille.

Mais le vrai ennemi ne lui était pas inconnu. Ce n'était pas ce roi égoïste. C'était ce poison qui les rendait impuissants...

* * *

_Pays imaginaire, dix ans plus tard _

Le nom du monde était Souffrance. *

Le monde ? Est-ce que l'on pouvait encore parler de monde quand tout est flou, quand plus rien ne semble réel ?

Peut-être était-elle sur une falaise ou dans une grotte, elle n'en saurait jamais rien. Le nom du monde était Souffrance, et Souffrance était le monde.

Souffrance envahissait ses sens. Souffrance se lisait dans ses yeux. Elle entendait Souffrance. Elle sentait Souffrance. Elle mangeait Souffrance.

Plus rien existait, sinon cette douleur insupportable, transperçante, inexorable. Tout effort était dérisoire, puisque le nom du monde était Souffrance.

Souffrance était sa vie. C'était la folie, c'était la douleur. Pourquoi devrait-elle la supporter ? Pourquoi devrait-elle continuer à vivre ?

Elle voulait mourir et que Souffrance parte.

Elle accueillait la mort. A bras ouverts, dans un dernier espoir.

Mais la mort ne vint pas, et Souffrance s'enfuit.

* * *

_Pays imaginaire, un mois après la souffrance_

Elle s'était réveillée sur un rocher qui l'égratignait. Eleanor ne savait combien de temps elle était restée là, mais de tout ce temps ne lui revenait qu'un souvenir de douleur intense, envahissant toute ses perceptions. Une douleur qu'elle n'avait certainement pas pu subir sans mourir...

Alors pourquoi était-elle toujours vivante ?

Soudain, elle comprit. Par reflexe, elle regarda ses mains. Deux fines lignées noires couvraient ses poignées. Sur ces bras, des dizaines de ces plaies semblables à des ombres. Pendant une seconde, Eleanor avait cru avoir vaincu l'ombre de rêve. En réalité, son corps l'avait acceptée. Car son esprit et tout son être avaient acceptée la mort.

C'était ça, le remède. Il fallait renoncer à la vie, et le poison renonçait à vous l'enlever. Pourrait-elle vivre ainsi ? Eleanor ignorait combien de temps elle pourrait accepter la mort...

* * *

_Pays imaginaire, présent_

Eleanor n'avait pas osé dire qu'elle avait tué leur dernier espoir. Elle n'avait pas osé dire qu'elle avait déjà tué l'espoir du sextant, en le jetant du haut de la falaise dans un accès de rage.

Alors elle les avait aidés, Killian et le prince, dans leur quête. Elle avait semblant, elle savait mentir.

Mais devant la cascade, Eleanor ne s'était jamais sentie capable de leur révéler qu'il y avait un autre remède. De toute façon, le prince ne pourrait jamais l'accepter, celui-là avait trop d'espoir pour mourir.

Et la sœur qu'elle était ne pouvait révéler la vérité à son frère. Elle ne pouvait lui révéler qu'elle ne pouvait plus vivre, qu'elle était déjà morte.

Ils revinrent aux camp, avec une victoire et une défaite à leur actif. Et Killian réussit à s'améliorer, enfin, selon lui.

Emma l'embrassa. Enfin.

Eleanor avait observé ça du haut d'un arbre. Toutes ses feuilles étaient vraiment utiles pour observer à sa guise. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser Killian se débrouiller tout seul, si ?

Elle fit un sourire narquois...qui se transforma vite en grimace.

L'espoir était revenu.

Une petite douleur se fit ressentir et elle porta les mains à ses côtes.

Une parenthèse de bonheur avait gâché tous ses efforts.

Eleanor Jones n'acceptait plus la mort.

* * *

* Cette phrase est la première du livre _Le pacte des Marchombres ,_ de Pierre Bottero.

* * *

_**Voilà j'espère que ça vous aura plu !**_

_**Review ?**_


	8. Chapter 8: Baelfire

**_Bonjour à tous ! _**

**_Je publie enfin un nouveau chapitre, comme d'habitude bien après celui d'avant... Je suis impardonnable mais je suis vraiment désolée. _**

**_Par contre, c'est le chapitre le plus long que je n'ai jamais écrit. En même temps, c'est l'avant dernier..._**

**_Dans tous les cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! ^^_**

**_Bonne lecture ! _**

* * *

**_Disclaimer : L'univer de OUAT ne m'appartient pas._**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Baelfire**

_Pays imaginaire, présent_

Baelfire...

Eleanor ne savait même pas qu'il était vivant. Comme aurait-il pu survivre ? Survivre à la folie surtout, après avoir perdu l'espoir, après avoir pris conscience qu'il n'était plus qu'une comète solitaire fonçant vers son destin dans un néant qu'aucun soleil ne réchauffe ni n'éclaire.

Et Eleanor apprenait qu'il était mort.

Mais le pire, le plus imprévisible, c'était qu'il était aussi le père de cet enfant que tous semblaient chercher désespérément...

Killian avait semblé ému lorsqu'il avait annoncé cela à sa sœur... Mais maintenant encore plus, à son évocation. Peut-être regrettait-il enfin de l'avoir abandonné à Peter Pan ? De l'avoir abandonné au diable, qui s'était tenu devant lui la veille! Savait-il...savait-il seulement qu'il avait réussi à s'échapper de ses ravisseurs ? Sans doute pas. Ils n'étaient que deux à connaître cette courte histoire, cette parenthèse parallèle, qui menait au même dénouement. Et Killian n'en faisait pas partie.

Ou alors le pirate au crochet n'était ému que par la révélation que lui avait faite le diable...et au dilemme qu'elle engendrait.

Oui, Baelfire, mort avant d'être ressuscité, avait survécu.

Eleanor Jones avait bien failli tomber de son arbre. C'en était trop de toutes ces résurrections ! C'en était trop de tout ces problèmes épineux que le destin plaçait inexorablement sur son chemin... Baelfire vivant, c'était un obstacle au bonheur de son frère. Mais Baelfire mort, c'était un obstacle au bonheur d'Emma. Et une Emma dépressive, c'était aussi un obstacle au bonheur de Killian !...

Autrefois, tout était déjà si compliqué.

Les parenthèses insouciantes précédaient déjà les ombres qui se répandent sur les cœurs. La seule différence, c'était qu'à cette époque on ne savait pas reconnaître ces petits instants précieux à graver dans les mémoires.

* * *

_Pays imaginaire, passé_

Elle fut réveillée à l'aube par ces cris de chasseurs à la poursuite de leur proie. Impitoyables. Les lueurs de leurs torches agressèrent ses yeux tout juste ouverts. La clameur envahissait l'espace. Leurs pas précipités ne parvenaient même pas à couvrir leurs cris. Quant' à leur proie, aucun signe d'une respiration saccadée ou de pas trébuchants : celui là était déjà loin. Il avait su disparaître dans les blafardes lueurs de l'aube.

La tribu de ces enfants perdus ne s'arrêta même pas lorsqu'elle parvint à sa hauteur, trop absorbée par la traque. Eleanor eut tout juste le temps de se lever et de se décaler de deux mètres pour laisser passer le flot de lances enflammées qui manqua de la renverser par sa vitesse. Elle se réfugia derrière un arbre. C'est alors que ses yeux se posèrent sur la mer encore endormie, calme malgré la cohue sur ses berges. Eleanor s'était endormie sur le sable, à l'orée de la jungle. Pour se laisser bercer par le bruit des vagues pour lesquelles elle était née.

Lorsque la tribu fut loin, elle s'apprêta à sortir de sa cachette. Mais alors qu'elle allait sortir de l'ombre, s'exposer sous la chaleur déjà brûlante du soleil rougeoyant, elle perçut des bruit dans son dos. La jeune femme se retourna vivement, faisant tournoyer sa natte brune. Le fugitif s'était dépêché, mais elle aperçut un pan de sa veste et, curieuse, elle s'élança à sa poursuite.

Ils coururent très longtemps dans la broussaille de la jungle noire. Eleanor avait certes repris des force depuis qu'elle avait subi les effets de l'ombre de rêve, mais son souffle semblait à chaque inspiration lui écraser les poumons. Cependant, elle ne s'arrêta pas, sa curiosité toujours plus forte que la souffrance.

Celui qu'elle poursuivait n'avait pas la même motivation... Il commençait à ralentir sous l'effet de l'épuisement. C'était déjà sa deuxième traque... Sa course se tarissait aussi d'espoir, et Eleanor commençait à reprendre du terrain. Bientôt, elle ne fut plus qu'à deux ou trois mètres de lui. A chacune de ses foulées elle en effectuait deux...  
Lorsqu'il fut à portée de sa main, elle agrippa sa veste et tenta de le retenir. Spontanément, il s'arrêta pour lui épargner tout effort inutile. Baelfire en avait bien marre d'être traqué. Sa poursuivante s'arrêta de même, une moue surprise sur son visage.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? lui demanda-t-il en l'observant. C'était une jeune femme, ressemblant trop au pirate qu'il venait de quitter pour que ce soit une coïncidence.

\- Je veux juste savoir qui tu es. Je suis curieuse. Je ne laisse pas quelqu'un me réveiller à l'aube sans obtenir quelques prévisions.

Baelfire la jaugea d'un regard méfiant.

\- Et si je refuse ?

\- Tu peux, je ne te ferai rien. C'est tout à fait ton droit.

Elle marqua une pause et le fixa.

\- En revanche, si tu acceptes de répondre à mes questions, je peux t'offrir une cachette, et une aide. J'ai l'impression que tu en as bien besoin...

Rapidement, le fuyard évalua la proposition. Cette fille semblait plus digne de confiance que son sosie masculin.  
Cependant, il demanda encore, jaugeant ses habits déchirés et son air fatigué:

\- Toi, tu as un abri?

\- Oui, ce n'est pas une proposition en l'air.

Baelfire observa pour la première fois la lueur de détermination qui éclairait le regard d'azur de cette fille... Elle était sûre d'elle. Il devait juste parier sur le fait que cette détermination n'allait pas engendrer sa perte.  
En signe d'accord, il tendit la main.

\- Je suis Baelfire.

\- Eleanor, répondit-elle dans un sourire.

Ce pacte scellé, Baelfire suivit Eleanor dans les méandres de la jungle noire, le soleil de l'aube éclairant leurs visages d'espoir.

* * *

_Pays imaginaire, présent_

Jamais, jamais elle n'aurait cru revoir cette grotte un jour. Cette grotte qui avait été un abri, son seul refuge. Elle ne l'avait partagé qu'avec un seul être, une semaine durant. La semaine précédant son départ vers sa nouvelle vie...  
Mais à l'époque, pas de graffitis. Personne ici n'avait compté les jours. Eleanor s'était jurée de ne pas céder au désespoir, de trouver une issue. Ces petits traits sont des symboles, des cris perdus de celui qui était abandonné de tous les siens. Eleanor ne savait même pas que Bae était revenu dans le refuge qu'elle lui avait offert.  
Ces étoiles sur le ciel, ces lueurs s'échappant de la coquille de noix, fabriquée de sa main, reproduisant la carte du sextant, gravée dans sa mémoire comme sa dernière vision avant la mort de Liam.  
Devant l'espoir, elle avait dû reculer. C'était une époque de projets, mais elle ne devait plus rien espérer de la vie. C'était un exercice des plus difficiles...où chaque erreur était fatale.  
Devant la joie de la découverte de la coquille de noix, elle n'avait pas révélé à son frère que c'était elle qui l'avait réalisée, c'était son espoir à elle qui s'exprimait dans ce ciel étoilé.  
Baelfire n'avait pas eu le choix. L'espoir l'avait abandonné juste après son père. Il s'était confié au milieu de ces rochers, avait raconté sa terrible histoire à une inconnue à qui il avait fait confiance. L'enfant perdu avait fait confiance à une dernière étoile dans sa nuit, malgré la ressemblance troublante de cette étoile avec celle qui venait de s'éteindre.  
En hommage à l'espoir, Eleanor laissa ses compagnons suivre une fausse piste.

* * *

_Pays imaginaire, passé_

Enfin, leurs mains se réchauffaient à la lueur d'un feu. Ils se sentaient tous deux à l'abri entre les parois de cette grotte. Mais leurs regards se fuyaient, trop inconnus. Pas assez de confiance. Cependant, Eleanor gardait sa curiosité. Alors elle planta son regard dans celui du jeune garçon, lui faisant comprendre qu'il était temps pour lui d'honorer sa part du marché. Baelfire prit une grande inspiration...mais aucun ne lui vint qui était assez fort pour commencer cette histoire, son histoire. Quand elle s'en aperçut, Eleanor lui dit :

\- Si tu ne sais pas par où commencer, essaies le début, lui conseilla-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Il acquiesça.

\- Le début, le commencement de tout, c'est mon père. Le lâche qui déserta la guerre des Ogres.

Deux heures pleines, il raconta son histoire. Enfant abandonné. Aventurier. Bien-sûr Eleanor avait reconnu son frère dans le récit du garçon. Elle avait reconnu Milah. Mais comment lui avouer ? Comment lui avouer qu'elle était la sœur de celui qui venait de le trahir ? Eleanor le fixa longuement, indécise et troublée. Elle voulait lui dire, lui jurer qu'elle ne abandonnerait jamais. Mais en était-elle réellement sûre ? Ne commettrait-elle pas les mêmes erreurs que Capitaine Crochet ? Elle fixa le regard du jeune homme. Que pourrait elle lui dire qui ne serait pas un mensonge ? Soudain, un murmure s'évanouit dans l'air chaud et confiné de la grotte.

\- Tu sais, tu lui ressembles vraiment beaucoup, au pirate qui a brisé ma famille... C'est pour cela que j'ai hésité à te faire confiance. Tu le connais ?

Eleanor se figea. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que sa ressemblance avec Killian serait un défaut, une honte. Pouvait-elle vraiment révéler son lien avec lui à Baelfire sans que ce dernier ne s'enfuie ? Encore...

Soudain, les cris retentirent à l'entrée de la grotte. Les cris des chasseurs. Mais l'entrée était bien cachée...  
Elle tint une semaine. Et Eleanor avoua son lien de fraternité avec le capitaine crochet. Mais Baelfire lui pardonna. Elle n'y était pour rien dans les fautes de son frère.  
Mais la grotte fut envahie le lendemain par les enfants perdus de Peter Pan.  
Ils n'y trouvèrent qu'une femme, une femme endormie.

Ils la redressèrent contre la paroi désormais glaciale de la pierre. Le feu aux pieds de la jeune femme n'avait pas été allumé depuis de nombreuses heures. Les enfants la réveillèrent par le froid d'une lame sur sa gorge. C'était leur manière de faire.  
La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux doucement, sans sursauter. Comme si elle n'avait jamais dormi, comme si elle n'était pas en train de se réveiller.

* * *

_Pays imaginaire, présent_

La cage fut la première chose qu'elle vit.  
Eleanor connaissait le fonctionnement de la grotte aux échos, mais n'était pas certaine de pouvoir révéler son plus grand secret. Enfin, l'un d'entre eux. Elle avait développé au fur et à mesure une certaine habilité à les collectionner.  
Cependant, Eleanor savait qu'elle voulait moins que tout au monde commettre la même erreur deux fois. Surtout celle là. Celle d'abandonner une personne qui lui a fait confiance, qui lui a confié sa vie.  
Elle écoute les autres se déchirer en prononçant leur secret, hermétique. Elle les connait déjà tous, et avait presque deviné les autres. Comme d'habitude, personne ne fait attention à elle, et ça l'arrange. Eleanor Jones observe toujours dans l'ombre. Mais quand ils ont tous délivré leur secret, ces naïfs pensent que leur combat est fini. C'est faux bien sûr. Mais surtout, ils se demandent pourquoi la cage ne s'est pas ouverte puis comprennent. Et tous les regards assaillent la pirate. Surtout le regard noir, du garçon abandonné.  
Une question se pose. Quel secret mérite d'être révélé? Quel est celui qui ouvrira la porte, forcera la serrure ?

* * *

_Pays imaginaire, passé _

Ah...les questions des enfants perdus ! Ils savaient qui il cherchaient mais ne savaient pas comment. Ils manquaient de volonté...

\- Alors, il est où?

Eleanor soupira une nouvelle fois. Ce Felix n'était décidément pas doué. Comment pouvait-il pensé qu'il répondrait à sa question ? Comment pouvait -il être aussi stupide ? L'éducation de Peter pan comportait quelques lacunes... Soudain, le ton du gars sous sa capuche se fit plus menaçant.

-Une dernière fois, susurra -t-il à son oreille, où est le garçon ?

Ce murmure était celui d'un serpent. Impitoyable. Une voix de démon. Non, du démon. Elle l'avait peut être sous-estimé...

\- Sinon quoi ? Osa-t-elle, insolente.

\- Tu subiras le jugement de pan. Et il se termine rarement bien pour l'accusé.

Eleanor n'était pas impressionnée. Elle était malheureusement habituée aux menaces de mort. Mais elle ne put s'empêcher de sursauter au contact du froid de la lame sur son cou.

\- Alors ? Même la mort ne te convaincra pas ?

\- Tu n'en es pas capable, déclara-t-elle d'une voix qui se voulait assurée.

\- Ah oui ?

Eleanor osa un regard vers les yeux de l'enfant perdu. Elle frissonna. Une lueur violente assombrissait son regard qui aurait du être...plus jeune. Felix avait l'air d'avoir treize ans. Mais depuis combien de temps avait-il treize ans ? Depuis combien de temps avait il cette lueur de meurtre dans le regard ?  
Pour la première fois depuis une semaine, Eleanor avait peur de mourir. Placée devant sa mort, elle ne n'acceptait plus. Et les mots s'échappèrent de sa bouche, dans un instant d'instinct de survie.

\- Derrière toi. Il est derrière toi.

La lame s'écarta de son cou. Mais elle avait la mort dans l'âme. Elle avait trahi la confiance de Baelfire.  
Il n'eut même pas le temps de fuir sous son déguisement. Baelfire fut emmené en enfer.

* * *

_Pays imaginaire, présent_

Les regards convergeaient vers elle. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Elle avait oublié combien c'était gênant. Une minute s'écoula dans le silence. Puis le secret s'imposa à elle, comme une révélation. Eleanor prit une grande inspiration avant de dévoiler sa vie.

\- Je suis morte. Il y a très longtemps. Quand celle qui était la méchante reine m'a empoisonnée, avec l'ombre de rêve. J'ai découvert un traitement, autre que l'eau de la cascade. Il faut mourir. Enfin, accepter la mort pour qu'elle fuie.

Un silence de mort (tout à fait adapté) suivit sa déclaration. Un silence troublé par le grincement d'une porte qui s'ouvre, et de deux personnes qui se tombent dans les bras. Emma et Neal. Qui s'étaient perdus. Mais eux seuls s'y intéressent. Tous les autres regardent celle qui vient de les bouleverser. Et qui ferme les yeux pour ne pas affronter les regards.  
Au moins, elle s'est rachetée. Elle l'a délivré.

* * *

_**Voilà j'espère que vous aurez apprécié ! Désolée pour tous ces changement d'époque...**_

_**Donc il ne reste qu'un chapitre à cette fanfic' après celui ci. Même si personne ne fait de review, j'espère qu'elle vous plait quand même. Dans tous les cas, je vais la finir ! **_

_**Bonne continuation à tous et bonnes fêtes de fin d'année ! Review ?**_

* * *

/ATTENTION ENORME SPOILER/

Je voulais juste adressser un petit message à tous ceux qui ont regardé la première partie de la saison 5 de OUAT.

La mort de Killian Jones m'a bouleversée, même si elle n'était pas si surprenante que cela.

Alors, croisons les doigts pour le revoir dans la deuxième partie !

Au moins, je le promets, je ne le ferai pas mourir dans ma fanfic'... ;)


	9. Chapter 9: Le coeur en cage

**_Bonjour ! _**

**_Je publie donc le dernier chapitre de cette fanfic'. C'est la première histoire que je finis... ^^_**

**_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, c'est le plus long de l'histoire. _**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

_Pays imaginaire, présent_

Les heures suivant la révélation lui semblèrent les plus longues de sa vie.  
Elle était libérée de son plus grand secret, certes. Mais c'était comme si cette réalité était devenue écrasante. Encore plus encrée de son quotidien, comme une épée de Damoclès qui se révèle à la lumière, plus menaçante que jamais. Mais ce qu'Eleanor ne pouvait pas supporter, c'était les regards. Les regards comme un dernier hommage. À une vivante déjà morte. Une vivante menant son dernier combat.  
Eux aussi leur combat continuait. Pas contre un poison mortel. Contre un adolescent diabolique... Mais désormais, ce n'était plus le sien. La bataille pour laquelle elle avait quitté son équipage, son bateau. Sa croisade. Cette bataille n'avait plus lieu d'être. Elle était vouée à l'échec maintenant que Baelfire était réapparu à la surface de la terre. Maintenant que Killian faisait face à un conquérant bien supérieur, même si son orgueil empêchait de l'avouer. Il ne pourrait plus avoir Emma.  
Et Eleanor avait une autre raison de partir. Elle ne pouvait plus mener de combat. Pas un combat qui pouvait être gagné. Pas un combat qui lui plaisait. L'espoir lui était interdit. C'était un fruit défendu, celui de la mort. Et elle y avait succombé... Après des années, des siècles à résister à la mort, à survivre tant bien que mal, cette mort redevenait son unique avenir. Dans un futur très proche, inquiétant et douloureux...  
Le seul échappatoire? L'abandon, la lâcheté. Le déshonneur et la trahison. Mais Eleanor était prête à accepter toutes les contre parties, si seulement elle pouvait survivre. La pirate n'était pas prête à se sacrifier pour une cause perdue. Plus maintenant.  
Pour l'instant, elle était enchaînée à ce monde. Dans le feu de l'action, dans la mission de sauvetage. Impossible de déserter sa bataille.  
La mort se dessinait dans l'avenir, plus précise à chaque seconde de plus passée sur ce sol maudit.  
Eleanor savait quelle était la seule solution. Partir. Retrouver son simulacre de vie où elle essayait de croire à ses propres mensonges. À un possible avenir.  
Quoique...peut être qu'après tout , les bons moments passés avec son équipage étaient réels, pas des illusions d'espoir... Un rêve qui se réalise...

* * *

_Milieu de l'océan, passé_

\- Je l'ai eu !

Un sourire éclatant de joie se dessina sur le visage de la pirate, tenant par le col un homme tentant de s'enfuir.

Des acclamations acclamèrent ses paroles. Le cri de dizaines de femmes libres.

\- Ce cher capitaine ne m'a pas cru capable de lui mettre une raclée... Comme d'habitude. Mais pourquoi sont-ils tous surpris ? dit Eleanor en riant.

Elle faisait face à cet homme, capitaine corsaire depuis de nombreuses années. Il la fixait d'un air surpris alors que d'autres l'attachaient au mat. Ses yeux trahissaient ses pensées. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'une fille, si petite de surcroit, puisse le battre en duel au sabre aussi rapidement que celle-ci l'avait fait. Sa natte noire jais voletait si vite pendant le combat, qu'il n'avait pas vu la pointe fixée au bout, acérée, prête à se planter dans son bras. La douleur lui avait arraché un cri, et son sabre en argent de capitaine de la marine avait volé loin de lui.

A présent, son bras ruisselait de sang, et personne ne semblait vraiment s'en préoccuper. Les femmes pirates étaient peut-être pires que les hommes. En tout cas, celle qui le transperce à nouveau, de ses yeux cette fois, doit être la plus féroce qu'il n'est jamais rencontrée. Sa démarche légère, presque enfantine, contraste tellement avec la vitesse de sa lame !

Eleanor regarde l'homme d'un regard féroce et s'amuse de son air apeuré. Tous les mêmes. Se disent capitaines et sont prêts à sacrifier son navire et son équipage, tout ça pour sauver sa peau et quelques pièces d'or. Eleanor les déteste tous autant qu'ils sont, ces corsaires de la marine. Ces lâches corrompus au service du roi. Bien qu'elle sache qu'autrefois toute sa famille faisait partie de ces faux pirates, ça ne fait que la motiver encore plus pour tous les piller. Elle n'a plus aucun lien avec son enfance ni avec ses frères, ce ne seront pas ceux-ci qui la feront regretter ses actes ! Si même ses actions peuvent l'éloigner encore plus de son passer, elle ne demande que ça. Jusqu'à qu'il n'y ait plus aucun lien entre celle qu'elle est et celle qu'elle était. Si ça peut la faire oublier...

Une montagne d'or s'entasse aux côtés du prisonnier, qui est obligé de regarder son trésor pillé par les conquérantes. Il en pleurerait presque. Mais Eleanor sait ce qu'elle fait, déstabiliser le capitaine pour qu'il n'hésite pas une seconde avant de repartir loin sur son bateau quand elle le lui proposerait. Même s'il lui faut laisser tout l'or sur l'_Amazone. _Tous acceptent. Soumis à son autorité.

L'équipage du bateau conquis, ficelé dans les cales, laissait échapper des gémissements qui parvenaient au pont tant leur nombre était grand. Entendant ces bruits, le visage du capitaine se décomposa et changea de couleur pendant qu'il comprenait que tous ses hommes se trouvaient sur le bateau. Les gémissements et les rires des pirates apportant tour à tour un apport de pièces d'or sur les tas qu'elles constituaient déjà eurent raison de lui. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et il baissa la tête en signe de soumission.

Celui là ne serait décidément que très facile à convaincre. Convaincre de repartir de suite au royaume chez son cher roi avouer sa défaite et renoncer à sa carrière de corsaire. Ce qu'il serait de toutes manières obligé de faire car si son navire croisait à nouveau l'_Amazone_, son équipage ne serait pas aussi bien accueilli.

Non, celui-ci serait très facile à convaincre. Eleanor planta son regard dans le sien.

-Je crois que tu peux admettre ta défaite, non ?

Acquiescement silencieux et contrit de l'homme.

-On est d'accord, reprit-elle. Je vais te laisser repartir alors.

Il lève soudainement la tête et, oubliant qu'il est ligoté, tente de se lever d'un bond. Bien-sûr, ses liens le retiennent et il retombe lourdement sur le sol. Rire général des Amazones. Contenant tant bien que mal un ricanement sarcastique, Eleanor continue :

\- Tu repars sur ton bateau, mais on garde ton or.

Petit affaissement des épaules du capitaine.

\- Et tu retournes chez ton roi. Tu lui avoues ta défaite et tu retournes jamais sur la mer. Tu retournes chez ta mère quoi...

Cette fois elle ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un rire face à la mine déconfite du capitaine.

\- Et j'oubliai... (regard désespéré de l'homme) Réponds, termina-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Le regard de l'homme se fit hésitant quelques secondes, puis décidé et il répliqua :

\- Non.

Eleanor cacha sa surprise.

\- C'est un peu succinct, tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Non, répéta la corsaire.

\- Et pourquoi donc ?

Les rires s'étaient tus.

\- Je ne me laisserai pas faire par une femme.

Un silence suivit ces paroles décidées du capitaine. Puis la gifle surgit, rapide et implacable.

\- Ah oui ? continua Eleanor d'une voix douce mais venimeuse. On va voir ça.

Elle s'approcha de lui et s'accroupit à sa hauteur, jusqu'à ce que les yeux de l'homme ne se trouvent plus qu'à quelques centimètres des siens. Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sous emprise.

\- Tu vois, toutes sur ce bateau nous sommes battues pour notre liberté. Certaines dans un combat sans limites, certaines jusqu'à la mort. Toutes nous nous sommes libérées de l'emprise de nos pères, frères ou maris qui se croyaient supérieurs. Toutes avons acquis notre liberté seules, sans aucune aide. Mais si nous sommes là, si nous proclamons notre liberté, ce n'est pas pour qu'un homme comme toi ne nous respecte pas, alors même que tu es sous notre contrôle et que ta vie ne tient qu'à notre bon vouloir.

La voix de la capitaine était claire et décidée. Implacable, tout comme sa volonté. Elle continua, ses deux yeux bleus toujours rivés sur ceux de l'homme qui lui faisait face et osait contester ses ordres sur son propre bateau :

\- Alors, tu vas faire tout ce que je te dis sans protester. Parce que tu es sur bon navire, que tu es ligoté à mon mat et que tu n'es pas vraiment en position de force. S'il faut vraiment te convaincre, je suis prête à éjecter à nouveau ton sabre de tes mains. Tu ne mérites pas une arme de cette noblesse.

Elle sortit son sabre de son fourreau et le figea sous la gorge du corsaire. Mais c'était inutile : il baissa la tête. Elle avait gagné.

\- J'accepte, articula -t-il difficilement.

\- Je vous remercie, capitaine.

* * *

_Pays imaginaire, présent_

Il fallait partir, maintenant.

Dans quelques heures, ils allaient donner l'assaut. Et il fallait qu'elle soit partie avant. Car si, ils réussissaient, ce serait sans elle...

Le groupe faisait sa dernière révision du plan au milieu des arbres de la jungle noire, mais Eleanor se tenait à l'écart. Cela lui coûtait de partir ainsi sans dire au revoir à ces personnes qu'elle ne reverrai sans soute jamais... Mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Le moindre remord pourrait forcer le cœur en cage qu'elle portait dans sa poitrine a faire marche arrière et à résilier des décisions si difficilement acquises. Ce cœur qui se laissait guider par la douleur. Ce cœur emprisonné entre des lignées d'ombre de rêve. Pourquoi un nom si beau pour un poison si noir ? Rien avoir avec un rêve qui nait, ce ne sont que des fragments de rêves brisés.

Avant de changer d'avis, elle s'éloigna du groupe. Pas de remords. Pas de regrets. Il fallait qu'il n'y ait rien.

S'éloigner des siens...elle l'avait fait déjà de nombreuses fois. Recommencer à zéro une vie qu'elle sait éternellement gâchée. Toujours avec ce goût de défaite : chaque fois elle doit s'éloigner car elle a perdu la bataille. Là elle était venue aider son frère, elle le laisse presqu'encore plus perdu qu'auparavant.

A son côté, son sabre. A son doigt, une alliance. Les seules choses qui l'ont toujours suivie. Ses seules possessions, les seules choses qui la raccrochent à un lieu et à des gens, des proches aimés qu'elle doit toujours abandonner.

Ses pas la guident dans la jungle. Heureusement, elle n'a plus le courage de regarder devant elle. Pas le courage d'imaginer tout ce qu'elle a encore à reconstruire. Une vie à rebâtir. Mais pour l'instant, rien. Juste un déchirement à panser le plus loin possible.

Perdue dans ses pensées , elle n'entend pas les pas précipités qui la suivent...

* * *

_Milieu de l'océan, passé_

Enfin, ils étaient partis. Le capitaine et son équipage, tous corsaires déchus, ils étaient repartis vers leur royaume. Leur cœur plein de honte, l'atmosphère emplie de défaite et les cales vides de leur trésor.

Eleanor regardait le bateau, à présent petit point à l'horizon d'un océan d'azur, s'éloigner vers la terre. Un instant, elle admira son monde. La mer, les vagues, l'écume à perte de vue. L'odeur des embruns venue des fonds marins, portée par une brise chargée de sel. Le bruit de la houle s'écrasant sur la coque et, sous ses pieds, le léger balancement de la mer qui les porte. Dans le ciel jamais tout à fait bleu, des nuages menaçants porteurs d'orage, porteurs d'une nouvelle aventure. De chaque côté, rien que cette océan. Pour seule limite, le ciel et les étoiles. Pas une terre à l'horizon. Rien que son univers et la houle des vagues. Eleanor pourrait rester perdue dans cette vision de paradis à jamais. Mais elle s'y arrache et se détourne pour regarder le trésor à ses pieds. Autour, son équipage fête la victoire, emplissant l'air de rires clairs et des regards pétillants. La victoire. Des prisonnières évadées, des rescapées. Toutes rient de leur victoire sur leur vie. Et Eleanor sourit de cette joie, heureuse d'avoir pu permettre tant de bonheur.

Soudain, un éclat cuivré attire son regard au milieu des pièces d'or. Elle s'approche et prend dans sa main la bague de cuivre surmontée d'une aigue-marine d'un bleu profond. Cette vision envahit ses pensées et tout son esprit. Elle lui arrache une larme. Cette bague, elle l'a vue tant de fois au cou de Killian, accrochée à une chaine d'argent. Cette aigue-marine, c'est l'emblème de sa famille. Cet éclat de cuivre, ce sont des souvenirs qui surgissent du passé. Mais surtout, Eleanor sait instantanément que cette bague n'a pas été abandonnée par Killian volontairement. Ce frère qu'elle n'a pas vu depuis au moins un siècle... Son souvenir s'impose à elle. Malgré le siècle, elle sait qu'il n'est pas mort. Certaine.

Il faut qu'elle le retrouve. Tout de suite.

Sans prévenir, la pirate, la capitaine, abandonne son équipage. Sans prévenir, elle se précipite vers le rebord et plonge.

Sans prévenir, elle part retrouver son frère, une vieille bague de cuivre à la main.

* * *

_Pays imaginaire, présent_

Enfin, elle voit la lumière de l'eau. Le rivage, elle y est arrivée. Eleanor ne sait pas vraiment comment elle va partir, mais pour l'instant elle sait que puisqu'il le faut, elle y arrivera. Ca a toujours marché.

Mais alors que son pied va se poser dans le sable, un sabre lui barre la route. Surprise, elle recule d'un pas alors que Killian s'avance.

\- Où est-ce que tu vas comme ça ?

Eleanor réprime une grimace. Il faut qu'elle parte sans tarder.

\- Killian, prononce-t-elle doucement. Il faut que je parte. Je ne peux plus gagner.

\- Non ! Je peux t'aider, Eli. Je ne t'abandonnerai pas comme ça...

\- Tu ne m'abandonnes pas. C'est moi qui pars. C'est moi qui abandonne.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Tu n'es pas comme ça. Tu ne renonces pas à la bataille.

\- Je n'ai pas le choix. Cette bataille est perdue pour moi, Killian. Ma défaite est déjà là... Je...

Son frère ne lui coupe pas la parole. Il lui lance juste un regard. Décidé. Déterminé. Elle sait qu'elle ne partira pas, mais il le faut. Elle avance d'un pas et pose doucement la main sur le sabre pour le repousser.

\- Killian, laisse-moi passer.

\- Je ne te laisserai pas faire ça...

\- Killian... Ne m'oblige pas...

\- A quoi ? A te battre avec moi ? Mais pourquoi ? Tu pourrais juste faire demi-tour avec moi, donner sa raclée à Pan et repartir après. Tu n'as pas encore perdu, j'en suis sûr.

Son regard l'appelle à l'aide. Son cœur lui dit de rester. Rester avec son frère pour toujours et ne plus jamais le quitter. Mais Eleanor ne peut plus l'écouter. Elle n'en a plus le droit.

D'un seul geste, elle dégaine on sabre et entame le duel. Frère et sœur tournoient et parent. Répugnant à blesser. Pas une seule goutte de sang ne peut tâcher le sable blanc.

Eleanor est envahie par son combat intérieur et Killian prend l'avantage. Mais elle ne peut le laisser gagner. Elle doit partir. Alors d'un saut elle assène un coup de poignée sur la tête de Killian qui s'effondre, assommé. Sans reprendre son souffle et sans jeter un regard à son frère, elle s'éloigne vers la mer.

Ne pas regretter. Pour ne pas hésiter.

Sans se retourner, elle s'enfonce dans l'océan.

Mais avant, elle décroche une feuille de jungle, et grave un message de son sabre.

« Je suis désolée, Killian. Je suis toujours plus forte que toi. Mais je reviendrai. C'est promis»

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

_**Voilà ! C'est étrange de se le dire, mais cette histoire est terminée. **_

_**Cependant, je posterai très prochainement son prologue. **_

_**J'espère que ça vous a plu. **_

_**Review ?**_


	10. Chapter 10: Epilogue

_**Voilà l'épilogue de ma fanfic'. **_

_**Je voulais vraiment le publier parce que ce chapitre me trottait dans la tête depuis longtemps et il compte pour moi.**_

_**J'espère que vous aimerez.**_

_**Disclaimer: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (à part Eleanor et son père bien-sûr)**_

_Epilogue_

_**Pour vous prouver qu' Eleanor tient toujours ses promesses, et que son abandon n'était pas une fin en soit. Juste une aventure terminée et une vie à rebâtir. **_

Perchée sur la tour de l'horloge de Storybrooke, une jeune femme observait la ville de son regard perçant. Elle avait les yeux tristes, pleins d'une mélancolie. Elle l'avait oubliée, sa mélancolie, pour quelques jours, en compagnie de son frère. Mais rien ne pouvait tuer le poison qu'elle portait dans son sang.

Eleanor Jones était une ombre.

Une étoile remplie d'ombre.

Une étoile qui scintillait dans la nuit. Qui guide, qui vous juge et vous accepte comme vous êtes. Une étoile qui n'oublie pas, ne pardonne pas, mais accepte. Accepte l'ombre et la nuit; les ténèbres des autres et ceux qu'elle porte.

Cette jeune femme observait la scène qui se jouait sous elle. Un père et sa fille jouaient, la petite fille courait et son père essayait de l'attraper. Les cheveux blonds de la petite fille virevoltaient. Leurs éclats de rire montaient jusqu'en haut de la tour. Eleanor souriait.

Un homme apparut près d'elle. Un homme avec une seule main. Il paraissait heureux. Très heureux. Il lui demanda :

\- C'est eux ?

Elle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Une larme brillait sur sa joue et ses yeux d'azur semblaient être une océan de sérénité, pour une fois.

\- Tu vas les rejoindre ? questionna encore le pirate.

\- Non. Je ne peux toujours pas.

\- Tu sais, Rumplestilskin a soigné David. Il pourrait refaire l'antidote et...

\- Non, Killian, répondit-elle doucement.

L' homme regarda sa sœur avec un air surpris. Elle ne quittait pas des yeux le père et sa fille.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Je ne peux pas. L'ombre fait partie de moi, maintenant. Je ne peux pas la chasser comme ça. Il faut qu'elle fasse le premier pas.

Elle fit une pause, pensive. Elle dirigea enfin un regard vers son frère.

\- Cela prendra des semaines, des mois, des années sans doute, des siècles peut-être ! Mais j'attendrai.

\- Comment on va faire, nous ? s'exclama le capitaine Crochet.

Un rire traversa l'air, rejoignant un instant ceux qui survenait d'en bas.

\- Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi ! Tu as trouvé ta voie. Il te suffit de continuer à la suivre. Et si il y a des obstacles...je te fais confiance. Tu feras le bon choix.

\- Merci. Merci pour tout ce que tu as fais.

\- Merci à toi Killian, de m'avoir fait oublier le poison pendant quelques jours. C'est un plus beau cadeau que ce que tu peux penser.

Elle se leva.

\- Je m'en vais, déclara-t-elle. Au revoir.

\- Pas adieu ?

Eleanor réfléchit un instant.

\- Non. Jamais. Il faudra bien que je te revoie une fois au moins pour continuer à me moquer de toi un peu, petit frère !

\- Mais je suis plus grand que toi ! protesta le pirate.

\- Et tu sais bien que je tiens toujours mes promesses, continua-t-elle comme si elle n'avait pas été interrompue. Je reviendrai toujours un jour. Mais si c'est dans très longtemps. De toute façon, tu as un certain talent pour rester en vie.

Sa sœur lui fit un clin d'œil et s'éloigna.

En bas de la tour, le père observa le ciel. Il lui avait semblé entendre des voix. Il aperçut un instant quelqu'un, comme un mirage. La petite fille ,qui avait aperçu l'arrêt de son père, demanda :

\- Un problème, papa ?

Il observa sa petite fille, sa Grace.

\- Non, ma chérie. Rien du tout !

Ils continuèrent leurs jeux éternels en riant.

_**Bon voilà je les quitte... 'pleure' **_

_**J'espère que toute cette histoire vous a plu. **_

_**Review ? **_

_**(C'est la dernière fois que je le demande, promis ! )**_


End file.
